Skill Book (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all Skill books that increase specific Skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. There are 91 skill books in this list. Reading the book once permanently increases a specific skill by one point. Each skill book possesses an emblem relative to its skill. Spell Tomes also depict the emblem of the relative magic discipline. Some skill books may not have an emblem. Volumes Several books in Skyrim are volumes in a series. As such, only specific volumes in that series increase skill levels. Below, only the volumes denoting a "Vol, 1" or "Book, 2" are books from a series a volumes. Others are copies the same book, found in separate locations, and are labeled with volume numbers to differentiate between copies. Please be sure of the title before adding it as a different volume versus what has already been discovered. This is important as you can only get a skill increase once from the same book no matter how many copies are found. Example: A Game at Dinner is a single book, not a series of volumes, should be entered as ''(A Game At Dinner) ''not ''(A Game At Dinner, Volume 1) ''versus ''(A Dance in the Fire, Book II) ''which has 7 different volumes. Skill books in Skyrim Alchemy A Game At Dinner *In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm on a table of the second floor. *In Honningbrew Meadery upstairs behind an adept locked door on a table. *In Dead Crone Rock, near a lever to open a door. Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim: *In Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. *In the Hag's Cure in Markarth. Du Rerum Dirennis: *In The Midden beneath The College of Winterhold, on an Alchemy Lab. *Grave Concoctions in Falkreath, under some baskets in the back right corner. Mannimarco, King of Worms: *Next to the corpse in Evergreen Grove. *On the Alchemy Lab in Nightcaller Temple. *On the Alchemy Lab at the Mage Ring located due east of Dragon Bridge Song Of The Alchemists: *In Bards' College of Solitude. * In Anise's Cabin. Alteration Breathing Water *In Kraldar's House in Winterhold, in a basket on a bookshelf directly in front of the player as you walk in. *In Ilinalta's Deep. Daughter Of The Niben *Quest reward from "Hitting the Books", given by Urag gro-Shub. *In the Understone Keep . Straight ahead, up the stairs, on a Table to the right. *On top of the fireplace in Brandy-Mug Farm. Reality And Other Falsehoods *In the throne room of Yngvild. *In Red Eagle's Ascent at Red Eagle Redoubt. *Bookshelf in the basement of Snow-Shod Farm, southwest of Riften. Sithis *On Krag's corpse in Nchuand-Zel. *In The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, in the first room after the entrance. The Lunar Lorkhan *In Ma'zaka's quarters at the Solitude Lighthouse, on a dresser beside an ale keg. *In the central chamber, on the Arcane Enchanter of Cragwallow Slope. *In the Mzulft Boilery, in a room with a Master lock containing two Falmer. *Atop the watchtower at Faldar's Tooth. Archery Father Of The Niben *In Wreck of the Brinehammer Hold. *In Autumnshade Clearing, northwest of Riften, on a dead hunter. The Black Arrow, Book II *In Brood Cavern, near a chest, on a dead hunter. *In Valtheim Towers. *In the Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. Behind the counter. The Gold Ribbon Of Merit *In Fletcher's shop in Solitude. As soon as you enter, the book is on a table to your left, next to the fire. *In Angi's Camp. The Marksmanship Lesson *In the map room in Dawnstar Sanctuary. *In Gilfre's house at Mixwater Mill. *On a table in a small room in Faldar's Tooth. *In a displace case in Aela the Huntress's room at Companion HQ, Jorrvaskr living quaters (In Whiterun). Vernaccus And Bourlor *In the Smithshop at Knifepoint Ridge. *In Froki's Shack. *Graywinter Watch, on top of a barrel in the back of the cave. *Honningbrew Meadery, in the bookshelf to the left. Block A Dance In the Fire, Book II *In the library in Fort Snowhawk. *In the ruined hostel at Traitors' Post. *In Karthspire Camp Battle Of Red Mountain *In Skybound Watch Pass, which connects North Skybound Watch to South Skybound Watch . *Tolvald's Crossing, in the left room near a pile of books and bones. *In Kilkreath Ruins, accessed in during The Break of Dawn quest *In a broken down farm house on a table southwest of Boulderfall Cave Death Blow Of Abernanit *In the Hall Of The Dead (Whiterun Catacombs) in Whiterun. *In the war room in Falkreath. *In Northwind Mine The Mirror *On a table in the Forsaken Cave. *On a bookshelf in a Broken Tower Redoubt. *In Ulfric's bedroom at the Palace of the Kings. Warrior *In the Boss arena in the Driftshade Refuge. *In the Captain's quarters in Fort Kastav. Conjuration 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire *In the last room in Rimerock Burrow. *The Mortar and Pestle shop in Dawnstar behind the counter. 2920, vol 10 - Frostfall *In the last room of the Word Wall in Sunderstone Gorge. *In Belyn Hlaalu's house in Windhelm laying behind a dresser upstairs. Liminal Bridges *At the top of Falkreath Watchtower sitting in the tent next to The Doors Of Oblivion *In north entrance of Shalidor's Maze. The Doors Of Oblivion * At the top of Falkreath Watchtower sitting in the tent next to Liminal Bridges * In Reachcliff Cave. *In Fellglow Keep. *Ilinalta's Deep. In the first room after entering Ilinalta's Deluge keep going straight until you practically hit the wall, then it is sitting on a table to your left. *Near the Sightless Pit. It is up the mountain a bit more. There will be a structure with an altar, and upon this altar is a skeleton. Next to the skeleton will be a copy of the book. The Warrior's Charge *In the sacrificial chamber of the Arcane Enchanter at Brittleshin Pass. *In the Jarl's bed chamber in Markarth on a table at the foot of his bed. Destruction A Hypothetical Treachery *In the central chamber of High Gate Ruins. The Art of War Magic *In Ravenscar Hollow. *In The White Hall at Dawnstar. Up the left hand staircase on the table by the four lit horn candles. The Horror of Castle Xyr *On the Alchemy Lab in Rannveig's Fast. *In Glenmoril Coven. Response to Bero's Speech *In Haemar's Shame. *In Iron Breaker Mine in Dawnstar. *In Witchmist Grove *Rewarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the "Hitting the Books" quest. Mystery of Talara, Book III *In Winterhold upstairs in Birna's Oddments. It is located on the table in the right hand corner after opening the door. *In the Upper Zone of Steepfall Burrow. *Morvunskar, behind the Master-lock door, on the shelf near Naris the Wicked. Enchanting A Tragedy In Black *In Glenmoril Coven. *In Ilinalta's Deep. *In Bruca's Leap Redoubt Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *In Falion's house in Morthal. *In Steamscorch Mine in Kynsegrove. *In lowermost level of Fort Amol, on a bookshelf next to an Arcane Enchanter. Enchanter's Primer *In Carlotta Valentina's house in Whiterun. This book is upstairs on the floor, between the bed and the end table, left side. *In Hob's Fall Cave. *In Honeyside house after purchasing the Arcane Enchanter upgrade. Twin Secrets *At the top of the Arcane Enchanter in Hagraven, at Serpent's Bluff Redoubt. *In Treva's Watch. Heavy Armor Hallgerd's Tale *East of Ivarstead, northwest of Riften, top of Rift Watchtower on a table, guarded by Orc hunters. *At Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year *Outside the Alchemy Lab in Fort Dunstad prison. *In a guardhouse in Morthal, to the right of the fireplace behind a barrel and a basket. Chimarvamidium, Ancient Tales of the Dwemer Part VI *On a desk in Calcelmo's Tower in Markarth. *In Darkwater Crossing. *Found on Stormcloak soldier corpse north of Ivarstead near a Troll camp. How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs *In Stonehills. *In Dushnikh Yal. The Knights Of The Nine *In the dining area of the Palace of the Kings. *In the Hall of the Vigilant. Illusion Before The Ages Of Man *In Dragonsreach, Jarl's quarters in Whiterun. Head up the stairs through the double doors in front of you and take a right. The book is located on the desk in front of you. *In the four level room in Shroud Hearth Barrow. Incident in Necrom *In Pinemoon Cave. *In the locked room by the Alchemy Lab at Bloodlet Throne. Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Near the Arcane Enchanter at Broken Fang Cave. * In Nepo's house in Markarth. 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn *In the inner sanctum in the Temple Of Dibella in Markarth, bottom of bookshelf 4th from the right amongst several other books. *Near the Hagraven's tent in Darklight Tower. *In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers The Black Arts On Trial *In Falkreath Jail. *In The White Phial store in Windhelm. Light Armor Ice and Chitin *In the guard tower in Markarth. Down the stairs to the right on the table in the corner to the players right. *In a room under the southern bridge of Windhelm. *Unmarked Hunters Camps SW of the Sacellum of Boethiah and NW of Narzulbur. Jornibret's Last Dance *In Fort Neugrad's library. *In Autumnwatch Tower. Rislav the Righteous *In the training room at Fort Greymoor. *In the training room at Cracked Tusk Keep. *On a table at a camp with a horse and dead Horker at the shore just north of the Snow Veil Sanctum. The Rear Guard *In Castle Dour in Solitude. *At the Druadach Redoubt. The Refugees *In a small, nameless camp west of Helgen. To reach it, follow the path, and keep left. *In the Smithy of Solitude. Enter the shop, open the door at the back of the first room, then go up the stairs on the left. At the top of the stairs, keep going into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, look to your right for a small shelf on the wall. The book is on the shelf, with a Skull and Void Salts. Lockpicking Advances in Lock Picking *Inside Ragged Flagon's cistern at Riften. *During the escape from Riften's jail. Proper Lock Design *In Cidhna Mine in Markarth. *In the shack above the ramparts at the top of Faldar's Tooth. *In a ruined tower between Fort Hraggstad and Northwatch Keep, on a Stormcloak soldier's body. Take the road from Fort Hraggstad west until just before reaching Lost Echo Cave, where a path forks noth at the pile of stones. Surfeit of Thieves *In the Wreck of The Winter War. *In Mistveil Keep in Riften. It is next to Jarl Laila Law-Giver's end table. The Locked Room *At Highmoon Hall in Morthal. *In Alftand Animonculory vault in Alftand. The Wolf Queen, Book I *In Dawnstar jail. *Underneath the bar in Cragslane Cavern. One-Handed Fire and Darkness *In Folgunthur. *In Esben's room in the Ratway Warrens in Riften. Mace Etiquette *In Orotheim. *In Fort Greenwall. 2920, vol 01 - Morning Star *In Driftshade Refuge. *In Lost Echo Cave. *In Northwatch Keep Night Falls on Sentinel *In the Bandit camp northwest of Helgen. *In Swindler's Den during a side quest. * In a tent at the bandit camp south of Warrior Stone the first three Guardian Stones. * Can be purchased from Birna in her store(Birna's Oddments) in Winterhold. The Importance of Where *In Chillfurrow Farm. *In Markarth. In the Guard Tower. Down the stairs to the right on the table by the beds. Warrior *In Driftshade Refuge. Pickpocket Aevar Stone-Singer *In Thonnir's house in Morthal. *In the last jail cell in Lost Valkygg. Beggar *Near The Ratways, at the table in room with Khajiit Lowlife. *In Haelga's bunkhouse in Riften. Purloined Shadows *In Duskglow Crevice. *In Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Thief *In Bleak Falls Temple, Swindler's Den. *At the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. *Inside Silverdrift Lair just before the word wall room. Wulfmare's Guide To Better Thieving *At the bottom of Fort Sunguard's oubliette. *In Mara's Eye Pond. Restoration Mystery of Talara, Book II *In Eldergleam Sanctuary. *In Frostflow Lighthouse. On the dresser in the room at the northeast corner. Racial Phylogeny *At Moorside Inn in Morthal. *At Corpselight Farm in Falkreath. *Quest reward for "Hitting the Books", given by Urag gro-Shub. 2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand *In Falion's house in Morthal. *In the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. Found in the north room where the shrine is located. The Exodus *In The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *At Stendarr's Beacon. Withershins *At the end of Arcwind Point. *In the Temple of Kynareth at Whiterun. Smithing Cherim's Heart of Anequina *In Dawnstar's Quicksilver Mine. *In the forge room of Morvunskar. Heavy Armor Forging *In the Silent Moons Camp. *In Gloombound Mine. *In Pinepeak Cavern. Light Armor Forging *In Lod's house in Falkreath. *In Embershard Mine, on the lower level of the larger area to the west. The Armorer's Challenge *Near the Smith's forge at Mor Khazgur. *On the Skyforge platform in Whiterun. *In Bilegulch Mine on a table The Last Scabbard of Akrash *In The Silver Hand Camp in Gallows Rock. *In the armory of Fort Sungard. Sneak 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed *In Redoran's Retreat. *In the room with Alain Dufont at Raldbthar. *Hag Rock Redoubt. Legend of Krately House *In the Black-Briar Lodge. *In the cellar at the Nightgate Inn. Sacred Witness *On an Alchemy Lab in Deepwood Redoubt. *In Babette's room in The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. The Red Kitchen Reader *In the Frostmere Crypt. *In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. Three Thieves *In the Snow Veil Catacombs in Snow Veil Sanctum. This area cannot be accessed until the player has started the Thieves Guild quest 'Speaking With Silence' *In Honningbrew Meadery's Alchemy Lab. Speech A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *In Meeko's Shack. *In Dead Man's Drink tavern at Falkreath. This book is behind the main counter. A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *n Arleif And Sons Trading Company in Markarth. *In Beggars' Row in Riften, hidden under a small red bush directly across from the entrance. Biography of the Wolf Queen *In the Blue Palace in Solitude. *In Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun. This book is on the bookshelf to the left of the front counter ot the store. 2920, vol 05 - Second Seed *In Sorli's house in Stonehills. *In Sadri's Used Wares in Windhelm. The Buying Game *In Bards' College. This book is upstairs in the room at the end of the hall on the right after you get to the top of the stairs, on a shelf to the right as you enter the room. This room is at the opposite end of the hall from the room with all the flutes in it. *At the Shrine to Peryite. Two-Handed Battle of Sancre Tor *In Dustman's Cairn. *In Old Hroldan Inn. *In Broken Helm Hollow King *In Bleakwind Bluff. *In Penitus Oculatus Outpost at Dragon Bridge. *On the path to Autumnwatch Tower. Song of Hrormir *In Jorrvaskr Living Quarters in Whiterun. When you come in the front doors of Jorrvaskr, take the stairs to the right to go down and enter the Living Quarters. After you get control again, immediately turn to the right and go all the way down the hall into the last room. The book is sitting on top of the map on the desk to the left, opposite the two display cases. *In Jala's house in Solitude. The Legendary City of Sancre Tor *In Ysgramor's Tomb: the room before the Harbinger's Flame. *Falkreath Barracks upstairs on top of a chest. *In Northwatch Keep Words and Philosophy *In the flooded cave of the Lost Knife Hideout. *In the Riften barracks. See also *Spell Tomes *Books (Skyrim) Sources Skill book list ru:Учебники (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books